fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Myrrah
From the Gears of War wikia :"I thought she was supposed to be butt ugly!" :— Augustus Cole Queen Myrrah was the Queen of the Locust Horde during both the Locust Civil War and Human-Locust War simultaneously. Leading her people hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow, she leads the genocide of the Human race, only to have the Locust Horde to face two near extinction events. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treat her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. In the Chain of Command in the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah is the central leader. For reasons unknown at the moment, she knows Adam Fenix. Lightmass Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, Queen Myrrah is behind the scenes and never on screen, narrating to the player from a Locust Horde perspective when General RAAM attacks the Delta Squad pick up in Ephyra, resulting in the death of Minh Young Kim, and then again after the Lightmass Bombing in Timgad Valley is successful for the COG. When she first narrates, she is confident in the success of the Locust forces have had in the war, and following the detonation of the Lightmass bombs, she states that the Locust Horde cannot stop fighting and will not stop fighting until they either win or go extinct. Operation Hollow Storm Myrrah meets Delta Squad.The Queen was surprised that not only was the Lightmass Bomb detonated but her General, RAAM, was killed. Nexus and the Inner Hollows were weakened by the bomb, but were able to recuperate. The Lightmass Bomb had two effects on the Locust Horde: it exterminated the Kryll and awoke the Locust deity, the Riftworm. So, she had the High Locust Priest Skorge use the Kantus Scroll to take control of the Rift Worm to sink Human cities around Jacinto City. While the Locust counterattack was underway, the Lambent Locust continued to gain ground in the Locust Civil War, forcing the Queen to order daring raids on the surface. Knowing the only way to beat the Humans was to use a page from "Adam Fenix's plan", which dictated sinking the surrounding cities of the Jacinto plateau to get to Jacinto. The result would flood the Hollows, and kill the Lambent. For the next 6 months Tollen, Montevado and numerous military outpost were destroyed by the Rift Worm. But her desperate plans also push humanity against a wall and they soon launch their own counterattack, Operation Hollow Storm. During the COG Operation, Skorge sunk Ilima. The sinking of the city leads to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and its destruction. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on six pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered the Nexus, leading to the fall of the city and the apparent death of Skorge. With her Palace raided by Delta-One, she escaped on a Reaver and presumably left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, decimating the Locust Horde forces. In her final monologue (given presumably from safety) in Gears of War 2, she alludes to the possibility that the sinking of Jacinto will have unexpected results. Unique Appearance Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and other Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is she speaks Tyran (Sera's equivlant to English) fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin and her back, appears more human than of Locust origin. Personality Myrrah holds cynical and racist views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera known as Emergence Day when the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw it as fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack. Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is a little less clear as it has yet to be revealed which side instigated the Locust Civil War yet. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Notable Quotes :"The Humans of Sera built a glorious civilization, but Humans are not destined to create. They ultimately did what they do best. Destroy. But this was nothing, compared to a new threat, from below. An enemy that will force Humanity to take their last, inevitable steps, toward extinction." :— The Locust Queen stating what is to happen to the Humans when the Locust attack. :"I'm pleased with our progress. I understand they have located another squad. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. We will win this war. It's only a matter of time." :— The Locust Queen is heard when Minh Young Kim is killed by RAAM. :"They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight. Until we win... Or we die. And we are not dead yet." :— After the Lightmass Bomb was deployed at the end of Gears of War. :"It began, as always, with the desire for power. A need to conquer, a hunger to consume. Inevitably, this led to conflict. Humanity fought an endless war against itself, until it was forced to unite against a power far greater than it had ever known. But even united, Humanity left only destruction in its wake. Despite their best efforts at survival, the Humans of Sera continue to march blindly to their imminent doom; unaware, that their misguided attempts at retaliation were only leading them ever closer to extinction. They had thought us crippled by their weapons of mass destruction. But to survive is to endure and prosper. And we have most certainly survived. Jacinto now stands as the last bastion for Humanity. A final, desperate defense in the face of impossible odds. In a way, I pity them. But Humanity, as always, brought this war upon itself." :— Locust Queen's opening dialogue to Gears of War 2, explaining Sera's history over the last century. :"Your world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate... and suddenly the world as you knew... is gone. Forever. All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory. Life... is cruel. Of this I have no doubt. But life continues on... with, or without you. One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the one we intended." :— Queen Myrrah, narrating during the ending cut scene of Gears of War 2. :"For a time, the humans of Sera knew the illusion of peace. . . until Emergence Day. At that moment, our people broke free from our subterranean world, erupting into the domain of these ground walkers, and wiping out whole cities. We fought and killed the humans on their fine boulevards, in their homes, on their battlefields. And they fought back. In time, their valiant defense was crushed. With billions dead, humans denied their enemy control by destroying their own civilization. They launched devastating attacks on their own territory—sacrificing their own citizens—so that we could not possess it. Such is their loathing and fear of us. Understand what a world must do to survive—what humans must do, and what ''we must do. But survive we must. Now the humans’ long struggle against overwhelming odds approaches the final, desperate stand . . ." :— Queen Myrrah on Emergence Day. :"''We could have cooperated with the ground walkers for our mutual salvation, but they are humans, and they only understand dominance and ownership. All that we have left is a war to the death. For all their so-called intelligence, humans are blind to the threat right before their eyes. We never stood a chance of enlisting their aid, so now we fight alone. And we will stand on their corpses to do so." :— Queen Myrrah explaining their "justification" for war. Multi-player Mentions In multi-player, if a downed Locust is revived the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" Also, similar phrases are spoken by the Locust when a kill is achieved or at the beginning of a round. Whenever the Locust players lose a match in multi-player, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not so mighty after all," or "The humans are pitiful creatures who deserve to die, you must defeat them."